


AMONG US SUS FANFICTION (REALLY REALLY REALLY SUS RED IS SUS CYAN IS SUS SUSSSSSS)

by thepipicacaking



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Impostor Cyan (Among Us), Multi, Suspicious Red (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepipicacaking/pseuds/thepipicacaking
Summary: SUSSUSSUSSUSSUSSUS
Relationships: Blue/Impostor (Among Us), Crewmate & Mini Crewmate (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	AMONG US SUS FANFICTION (REALLY REALLY REALLY SUS RED IS SUS CYAN IS SUS SUSSSSSS)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFICTION IS REALLY SUS. SO PLS BE CAREFUL WHILE READING.

CYAN IS IMPOSTOR. HE IS REALLY SUS.

BALCK AND PINK WERE HAVING SEX AND CYAN WALKED IN ON THEM.

"Sus" Cyan said, seductively.  
"A-ah~ Cyan-onii chan~" Black said, surprised that Cyan came in.

Pink got up with their 10 inch erect penis.  
"You are sus." Pink said, serious.

"SAWARASENAI KIMI WA SHOUJO NA NO" Black said, having a cute uwu face.

"boku wa yarichin bicci no osudayo..." Cyan responded, in a seductive manner

Pink then shoved his big 10 inch penis into Black's sensitive hole.  
Black moaned hardly, moaning out Pink's name, having a red face.

"Pink~san!!~~" Black moaned.  
Pink then roughly came into Black's perfect donut hole, glazing it.

Cyan looked at them again, after doing wires.

"You guys are kinda sus" Cyan said, sussing them

"You're sus" Pink said, in a serious tone.

"Yeah, sussy" Black said aswell.

Red called a meeting.

"Red is sus" Pink said.

"Yeah he's sus kick him out" Cyan said, determinated.

"NO PLS IM NOT SUSUSUSUSUSSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUS" Red said, shocked.

"sus" Black agreed.

Red has been ejected. 1 impostor remains. 

Cyan got out his big 12 inch tentacles and penetrated Black, killing them instantly after

"Sussy..." Pink said, clearly afraid.

"Sus" Cyan SMIRKED, putting a tentacle into Pink's mouth, the screen turning black after.

(END)


End file.
